Harry Potter From Behind the Desk
by coolone007
Summary: A fresh young faced graduate is recruted, from Oxford, to take over the headmistress's former position. Will his new repsonceabilities overwhelm him? Will he sirvive the war raging around him?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter From Behind The Desk

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Chapter 1: Introductions

There I was, stepping off the stage with my diploma in hand, walking over to my beaming parents when an older woman appeared suddenly in my path. "Good afternoon, Mr. Blackwood," she said. This woman seemed to stare straight though me, yet it seemed as if she was not trying to intimidate. I tried to look relaxed. "Good afternoon," I said as I shook her hand. "If you will excuse me, Ms?"

"Headmistress McGonagall."

"Very good to meet you, Headmistress, but my parents take precedence over all right now."

"Certainly, Mr. Blackwood," she said, and paused for a moment but did not let go of my hand. "This may seem forward, but after you mention my name to your parents, please let me take you and you family to a celebration dinner. There we can discus your immediate career future."

I knew she was a witch but she did not seem to be a Seer. I warmly smiled my 'God, you're deluded' smile and moved on to my parents. My mother Lorene was enraptured with my diploma. With a worried look, I said, "You know I am going to need that for my office wall, don't you?"

My mother rolled her eyes as she usually did when I gave her a hard time, "No," she said matter-of-factly, "I am keeping it with all of your other stuff you left at home."

"I'm going to get that when I've decided where I'm going to work."

My father is always quiet, but says the most when he speaks. "Why don't we talk about your future as we celebrate your graduation at Bar Meze?"

My mouth instantly began to water. This was my favorite place to fill my belly while I filled my mind. The spices seemed to keep my interest in the printed page aflame like the flame in my mouth. I look warily at my father. "You know I love the food, but are you certain you two," I pointed at my parents, "are up to it?"

"We can't wait." A sly smile spread across my mother face. "Who was the over-zealous admirer that got to you before we did?"

"She is some want-to-be seer named McGorable."

The smile immediately fell from my father's face. "Do you mean McGonagall?"

"That is the one," I said, surprised, but my emotions changed to worry when I saw the serious look on his face. "Do you know her?"

"Your grandfather talked about her. They went to school together, from what I hear. She was the only one to beat his scores in school."

I almost jumped out of my skin as a voice over my shoulder interrupted my father. "Actually, your grandfather gave me a real run for my money when it came to being good in grades. I was crushed to hear he moved beyond our existence. The world had lost a great mage that day."

My father smiled sadly. It had been almost thirty years since my grandfather died, but he never really mourned for him. "Thank you," was all he said.

My mother always the one to take charge. "I hear you are going to be entertaining us while our son tells us of plans for the future?"

The two women sized each other up. After a moment they mentally came to the same conclusion. It would be a stalemate if the two women locked horns. "So he told you about our dinner arrangements?" the headmistress continued with a smile.

We all Apparated to the restaurant and got settled in. She and my parents started back and forth about me. As usual, I sat back and watched. I was not certain, considering all the bad press, if I wanted to teach there. I listened intently as she reviewed what I knew the position would entail. Once the formalities were out of the way then I stepped in on my own behalf.

"After the sad loss of our headmaster, Mr. Blackwood…"

"Please call me David."

"David," she stated with a small smile, "would be taking over my position as the Transfiguration proffesor. Depending on what house he is sorted in, he could also take my duties as the Head of one of the houses."

"Um…" I sheepishly interjected, "What are houses?"

"Oh yes, you are not familiar with our schooling organization. Hogwarts is grouped into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She spoke the last house like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "You must be sorted into one of these houses. The sorting ceremony has been kept a secret since the school was first started. You won't know this guarded secret until it happens to you. Each house has their own part of the school they call their own. They have living quarters and a common area in which to socialize but especially to study. There is a Head of House, which is a position for a professor who is sorted into that house. This is also one of the reasons I am looking to our David to call Hogwarts his home."

"It does sound like a great option for the future," I started skeptically, "but after the attack on the school a few weeks ago, how can I ensure the safety of the students and myself? Isn't it true that you might not even open the school again?"

She forced a smile on her face and I could have sworn she muttered something like, "I knew I should have checked for beetles." She sighed. "After the attach on Hogwarts there was a debate among the staff to close our doors. I was convinced not to stop a tradition of over one thousand years just because one man, Tom Riddle, who will only be a sentence in history. If we do, he will already have won." She smiled fully. "I only came to you because I see greatness in you. You would be a great asset in our school. Not only will you be able to step in and easily take over my vacated position, with your degree in psychology specializing in panic disorders, you will be able to counsel and help support the students during this time of unrest."

"You feel I would be a valuable asset to your school?" I said in awe. It seemed as though a breeze of fresh air blew though the room. I felt needed. My parents beamed at me as my face flushed with embarrassment. "I am glad now I sought a dual degree."

"In my short life, David," McGonagall reminisced, "everything happens for a reason."

We started our negotiations in earnest. I was expecting at least 15,000 Galleons a year. Then she shocked me and exceeded my requirements. I was given 18,000 Galleons, room and board, and full access to all herbs and supplies you will need for teaching, without batting an eye. After nervously asking if this was her lowest offer, she raised it to 20,000. Needless to say I was shocked.

It was when it came to transportation I had to turn her down. Sure I could have had a new cleansweep production model from her, but I was keeping my custom Harley Davidson Racing broom. You know, the one that Transfigures into a Harley Davidson Fat Boy.

This is a one-of-a-kind broom. The handle itself has a Holly Core for flexibility, covered in a brushed metal cover. The tip I customized with a steel skull. Harley Davidson is etched across the cheek bone in smaller lettering. When you are really putting the broom to its paces, the eye sockets glow. The twigs are made from willow branches. You have to keep them moist, or they will lose their flexibility and make you agility as tough as riding a clean sweep. They have a decent speed but a cleansweep can't turn on a sickle. When chasing for the Quaffle or Snitch, and you have a guy close on your heels… make a quick move and the willow braches act like a whip. Sure, I have had a few penalty shots that were my fault, but it was all worth it. Nobody gets close to me on a broom and goes away unmarked.

"All right Headmistress McGonagall…"

"Please, David," she kindly interrupted, "while not in front of the students, call me Minerva."

Smiling, I continued, "Minerva, when would you like me to start?"

Trying not to over play her need, I said, "I would love for you to get sorted as soon as possible and start immediately afterward."

I looked to my parents; they were both beaming at the prospect of me finding a position so quickly. "Would you be insulted if I went from here to my new position?"

My mother spoke for the both of them. "Not at all. Now we have an excuse to visit Stonehenge. Let us take our leave of you. David, would you walk us out, please?"

As we exited to the oddly foggy day, my mother faced me with a serious look. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

My lips went to a thin line while I tried to think of the best answer. Yes, I wanted this, but there was something more, and it came to me. "Yes, I do want this job," I started sincerely. "I am taking this job out of necessity not desire. Everything happens for a reason."

My mother smiled. "When did you get such insight?"

"I was raised by some great parents."

With that my mother took me into a bone-crushing hug. As she held me, I could hear her voice waver with emotion. "I know this is where you are needed. Please be careful, people are getting hurt all over right now."

Hugging back replying, "You raised me to take care of myself. I promise to be careful."

With a watery smile, my mother gave my father and me room. As usual he hesitated for a moment, then gave me a manly hug. You know, the one armed hug with three swift slaps on the back. He pulled back but held on with to my shoulder. His face somber, he said, "My father told me of this Sorting Hat. If at all possible, don't let it put you in Slytherin."

With a nervous voice I replied, "I'll try."

His demeanor changed as he stepped back and took my mother's hand. "See you later, son." With a small pop, they were off on their own adventure.

As I turned, Minerva was exiting the restaurant. "We must be on our way to Hogwarts. You have much to do before the train arrives for the new school term."

"I will need my personal effects," I started.

"Already moved."

"I have to give notice for my apartment."

"According to your apartment manager, you gave notice 60 days ago."

I was racking my brain. I admit this was still a little scary, the idea of starting so quickly. With a look of triumph, I found my small reason. "My broom!"

"Careful, your step, Mr. Blackwood."

"Please call me… Whoa!" I stepped back to see what was in my way, and fell over my cycle. Seems the head mistress had it placed there while I was saying my goodbyes. Fortunately, the fall took me by surprise, so I did not have time to grab hold of the gas tank and pull the bike on top of me. My calves caught on the bike as my body went over. Making my feet catapult into the air. My back landed with a thud on the pavement. "Oof," was the only sound out of my mouth.

Minerva helped me to my feet. "Shall we get underway to Hogwarts?" she said, as she proceeded to get on the back of my bike.

"I can meet you there if you want to Apparate."

She stared at me shrewdly period. "And what, turn down an opportunity to ride one of these American motorbikes?"

I started to chuckle. "You could have sent this to Hogwarts too."

She gave me an innocent smile as we ventured on our way. Even though the ride would have been much shorter flying we drove to Hogwarts. The adventure took most of the day stopping here and there for something to drink and to relax. When we reach the gate to Hogwarts I almost laughed when she turned and looked at me; it seemed she was almost giddy. This did not seem to be an emotion she showed often so I did not want to ruin the moment for her.

After getting back on the cycle we rode slowly down the trail. When I first saw the castle I was in complete awe. It was the biggest I had ever seen. Even my wildest dreams or the pictures had not prepared me for the visual onslaught. This truly has to be appreciated with your own eyes.

Unfortunately, as we got closer to the structure of my dreams, I was suddenly ripped out of my seat. This huge mass that felt alive, a steel vice covered in flesh, gripped me by my neck and shoulders. All I could do was tug to no avail at the steel fingers that did not budge. The lack of oxygen made it impossible for rational thought. The world was closing in darkness around me. In the back of my mind I thought I could hear McGonagall yelling at someone who must have been the owner of the elephant trap encased in skin. I was just about to pass out. This is what I saw in the Pensieve later on.

There I was riding with the headmistress on the back of my bike. The expression on my face was priceless. Hagrid came out of his hut to see what was roaring up the grounds. He took one look at me and saw red. Completely ignoring Minerva on the back of the cycle, he took a few strides and was on top of us. He ripped me off the bike with one hand. It was fortunate that Minerva was not slow in her reactions, or I would have lost both the headmistress and my bike in a spectacular wreck against the castle. Minerva quickly righted the bike and ran back to Hagrid. He had me dangling from his outstretched arm.

When she was close enough to see my eyes were rolling up into my socket from lack of oxygen, her voice crack in panic, "Hagrid, put him down!"

A roar like a lion came from the huge man's mouth period. "This is a Death Eater!"

I could see panic in her eyes while she could hear the muffled sound of bones breaking in my body. I am so glad I was not awake for this part. She pleaded with Hagrid, "Put the man down. David is no Death Eater. Please, you are going to kill him."

I landed with a sickening thud as Hagrid unceremoniously he dropped my limp body. In a dangerous whisper, he said, "I was only knocking him out so the Aurors can come and ship him to Azkaban. Don't you see he looks like a young Sirius Black? Even a bad copy of his flying motorbike," he said, pointing over to my cycle.

Minerva was only half listening as she was checking for breath and pulse. Absently she replied, "David Blackwood, who you see here, this morning graduated from Oxford University with his doctoral. I have been with him all say any spell to look like Sirius would have worn off by now. So when Dr. Blackwood awakes, you will apologize." The huge man was now over come with guilt from his reactions. Minerva continued in a stern voice, "I have immobilized his body so you can carry him to the hospital wing."

Hagrid picked me up, like he was trying to carry feathers and not bend a single barbule. As he headed toward the hospital wing he said in earnest, "I am sorry, Professor McGonagall, when I saw him he looked so much like him and after all that has happened with the attack on the school we can't be too careful. When I saw this young man looking like Sirius, I thought he was trying to do an impersonation to get to Harry."

With a stern but soothing voice, McGonagall said, "I understand you looking out for the safety of the school. There are reasons he looks so much like our fallen friend." She was about to explain but they had reached the hospital wing. That is where the Pensieve memory ended.

Reality came crashing down on me. My body felt sore and stiff. I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding white room. I found myself lying on a bed still in my clothes. Standing at the foot of the bed was Headmistress McGonagall. On my right was a nurse tending to me. I was in a large room with many beds the same as mine. My eyes froze on the hulking mass standing at the door wringing his hands. By the size of the hands I assumed this was my attacker.

I went to yell but it came out a small croak. "Look out! He is going to attack!"

To my shock, as these words left my mouth, the great man crumbled. His massive hands covered his face. His body started to shake to the rhythm of his sobs. Even though he was my attacker, I could tell he was truly sorry and hurt that I was afraid of him.

I slowly raised my hand to try to get his attention. My voice was now just gravelly and rough. "You were trying to protect the school. I am going to be okay."

The nurse next to me piped up and said, "I thought your doctoral was in psychology, not medicine. But, yes, you will be fine."

I carefully sat up, still looking at the huge man crying. Speaking to the nurse, I said, "Is it okay for me to move about the room?"

I did not wait for her reply as I swung my legs from the bed and slowly made my way over to the man. Grabbing a hand towel from the end of one of the beds, I offered it to the man period. "My name is David. What's yours?"

"Hagrid," the man said, taking the towel and using it like I would a small hanky.

"This breakdown isn't about me, is it? It's the stress over last month."

"How did you know?" he replied comma, with shock stopping his crying abruptly.

Smiling, I said, "I studied in school and read the papers. If I had spent that last month here, I would probably be crying too."

With a calculating eye comma, Minerva watched, but did not intrude. "This is why we invited you here. I would have to say, you are going to be busy the rest of the year and end of term. Not to mention your classes." Turning to the nurse, she said, "Madam Pomfrey, does he seem well enough to be sorted and take on his responsibilities?"

"Knowing how important his role at our school is, he is definitely ready," she said with pride. Turning back to the now moist-faced, but happy Hagrid, I said, "After I am sorted, do you want to go and talk?"

He was still beaming. "Thank you for the offer, but you already have somebody needing you more than me."

I did not have time to think about what he said as I was whisked away to what I could surmise was the second floor. Who knows? With the size of this castle and the crazy staircases, it could have been the seventh. Minerva stopped at a gargoyle. I was going to speak up when she shouted, "Sherbet Lemon."

The gargoyle came to life and jumped over to reveal a spiral staircase. We both started up the stairs when, to my surprise, it started moving. It stopped at the top of the stair, and we went in what I assumed was her office.

The room was full of motion and noise. On the walls were portraits of older-looking wizards, which were sleeping. There were tables filled with odd spinning and chirping magical devices. On the far side was a huge ornate marble and oak desk with a few comfy chairs in the front and a large overstuffed leather executive chair.

She moved behind the desk and spoke to me with her back turned. "Please have a seat, and we will have this finished in a jiffy." She turned, holding a tattered hat.

Confused, I said, "Really em–thank you, but I have my own hat for teaching. I do understand about the need to keep with traditional dress as a professor"

"No, Mr. Blackwood. This hat is how we sort you." She stated walking toward me. As she placed the hat on my head, she said, "The experience is different for everyone. Relax and let it do the work."

The brim fell around my eyes and the world went dark. It felt like a cool liquid flowed though my head. As it touched different parts of my mind, I saw flashes of my life, both good and bad, my triumphs and pitfalls. I also felt the emotions and pains of life. I felt the pride of stepping off the podium for graduation, and the butterflies and joy of my first kiss.

My revelry of the emotions was interrupted by a voice in my head, "Hello Mr. Black… Blackwood. I know you don't understand what me sorting has any effect on you as a teacher. Let me tell you how I work with what I told my students two years ago."

I won't bore you with what he sang. I was told it was a repeat from two years ago, urging the houses of Hogwarts to unite or they won't survive. I felt little more relaxed as the words swam in my head. I hoped I could help unite the houses. The liquid feeling returned, and the voice came back. "You father told you, "Not Slytherin." Don't worry. You will not disappoint your father. You have the true bravery of Gryffindor. You just need a place to prove it. Gryffindor will be the perfect place for you. So I say…"

"Gryffindor!" To my shock, it spoke out loud. Minerva immediately took the hat from my head and was smiling with a certain authority.

"You are now ready for your first task, Mr. Blackwood," she stated, placing the hat back in its original resting place. "You are going to visit three students who have chosen not to attend next year. The three have the potential of being great wizards, but they need to realize that Hogwarts is the safest and best place for their future."

"Where are they and is there any information I can reference about them?" I replied eagerly.

She waved her wand, and three fat files flew into the room. "I will give you their location in a moment. Their names are Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter." After taking the files, I realized she said location. "Why are they at the same location?"

"It is best if you talk to them about their living conditions."

I stood and started for the door. "Is this a test to see how well I will do as a new professor?"

"I ask you because you are an outsider. Sometimes bringing in a fresh perspective will help shed light on a situation."

I reached the door when I remembered. "Where am I going?"

McGonagall wrote on a scrap of paper and brought it to me. "There is not a Fidelius Charm on the home, but we tried to keep it a secret for Harry's protection."

With my broom, and a few private files, I was on my way to my first real assignment as a new teacher and therapist. I hope I will have the wisdom to know what is the best action to take.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When Harry met David

Chapter 2: When Harry met David

The sun is finally peeking over the line of trees on Magnolia Crescent. I am sitting, with papers surrounding me, watching children on their way to play in this park. Most of the narration you are reading now is what was taken down by the Quick Quotes Quill my father gave me. I have its embellishment level set to zero. The florid prose it sometimes gives out is useless to me. I have had everything provided for me. The headmistress sent a house-elf to watch over my needs. A meal will appear at three times each day. It is so huge I cannot finish it all. After I set it down it disappears again. One day I mentioned out loud my craving for chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. The next meal was that very dish. Since it was England, instead of the South, the gravy was brown instead of white. I still thoroughly enjoyed it. Ever since then, my meal will wait till I ask for what I want. No distractions this way.

I probably need to describe myself. I am 5'5" and weigh about 180 pounds. Not to say I am fat at all, I stay in shape by swimming, racket ball, and martial arts. Before you judge me, I am not some show -off martial artist that walks around looking for a fight. I would never go on the offensive unless provoked. When in a bind I can easily overcome an obstacle that steps in my way. I have brown eyes and hair that transition in color naturally from dark brown to red at the tips. My hairstyle, I feel is the coolest. I have my sides and back of my head shaved. The hair on top it is long and pulled back in a tail. The tail is thick around as a half dollar and hits me about mid-back. I am continuing to take notes: Why does this place not have a name? No wonder this Mr. Potter is so depressed. Even the place he comes to relax has no life. Sure there are a lot of children, but the place has no identity. No name to reminisce about. When I was young some of my fondest memories were from a huge field where I would go ride motorcycles and go-carts. It had no real name, but we all dubbed it 'The Donut,' because of the huge circle track that encompassed the field.

I have been watching, my assignment for three days now. My nights have been spent at the home of Arabella Figg. Ms. Figg is a Squib who lives with several cats in Wisteria Walk two streets from Privet Drive. She had been the key to Dumbledore's efforts to watch over Harry while he's with the Dursleys. If I were not used to cats, I would have to say the smell of Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty would drive me nuts. I will be finishing off my notes this morning and make first contact with them after lunch. It would be good to have a full stomach if I have to defend myself. The female subject, Ms. Granger, seems to be the one with the ideas and not really the brains. Not to say she is not the smartest, but she does not want the part of leader. She would rather be more of the compass. Mr. Potter is the leader who has trouble sometimes with accepting the role he has been given. Mr. Weasley is loyal to a fault. Scratch that. He is loyal except for his jealousy. This could be a potential stumbling block for the trio.

I can see the inseparable three coming now. Checking my watch to verify. Sure enough, 7:00 am on the dot. I overheard an argument between Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger on day two of observations. They had a disagreement about it being a holiday and why they had to get up. As usual, she won the argument. I wonder how anyone, even Ms. Granger, can be that chipper in the morning. If I was not already up for the last few hours sorting notes, I would feel the same as Mr. Weasley. The three are loaded down with books. The triumvirate seems to have their own pace. Ms. Granger is almost always studying and taking notes from many different books. Mr. Weasley likes to read for a few minutes and then goes and uses the children's playground equipment. Mr. Potter does everything half-heartedly. By no means am I saying he does not have the determination to finish his tasks. It is more of a begrudging acceptance for what he has to do. I correct myself, Ms. Granger does have another task she does on a daily basis. When the Muggles are not looking, she slowly repairs the playground equipment. Everything almost looks brand-new now. If she can't do S.P.E.W. then she will always look for lost causes, in my opinion.

Ms. Figg pointed out Mr. Dudley Dursley on sight, Harry's cousin from his mother's side, to me. I had read the information in the files but until then I had not seen them in person. From what I had been informed of and observed, he is a horrid Muggle. He skulks around the neighborhood with a group of friends. I feel they are more like a gang. His parents are under the delusion that his professors don't understand him. People of the neighborhood and professors note his antisocial and predatory actions.

On day one of my observations, Dudley's 'gang' had a confrontation with my subjects in the park. It seemed Dudley and his crew were convinced to vacate the park by my subjects. They had gotten up the nerve to come back and try regaining their 'territory.' I was about to step in when Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley dispatched them quietly and moved them from the park. In other words, they Stunned them and levitated them into trash dumpsters across the way. I waited for them to leave and went over to the 'gang' and modified their memories so that it seemed Mr. Potter and friends beat them up and threw them in the dumpsters.

These note I am reviewing from three in the morning. Durring this time of the morning they do not interact much. The triumverant are content with just being with each other. Even Mr. Weasley would probably begrudgingly admit that. I will continue on from her because it is hard to keep my paper work straight only on a simple park bench.

My stomach started to rumble and unfortunately I was not observing my subjects as closely as I should. I spoke my breakfast wants while placing my note back in my bag: "I would love to have eggs over easy, wheat toast, grits, and bacon, please."

At the moment my food appeared, as I was in earshot of Ms. Granger. At first she only stared in shock. Slowly her face changed to terror as she yelled, "Harry! Ron! Get over here!"

I did not realize she had witnessed my meal order or that it appeared. When I looked up she had her back to me. The two young men ran to her and she spoke animatedly to them. Since she did yell I had my finger on the button for my wand sheath. If there was trouble it would shoot from the sleeve of my shirt and into my hand. Suddenly Ms. Granger tried to grab Mr. Weasley as he pointed his wand in my direction. I barely had time to cast Protego before Mr. Weasley had wrenched himself from Ms. Granger's grasp and shouted "Stupefy!"

I muttered, "So much for meeting on a full stomach." I did not waste time in vaulting behind the bench I was on and Transfiguring it into solid stone. "Please put your wands away! I am not a threat to you!" I yelled to my newly acquired opponents.

They were already moving to attack. Ms. Granger was shooting Stunners over my head to keep me behind the bench. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were coming around on both sides to trap me. If I stayed here they would have me Stunned. I weighed my options and bolted over the bench. With a Shield Charm, on me I moved toward Ms. Granger. The two young men, I felt, were trying to catch up as I moved toward the middle of the park where Ms. Granger was. She had not expected me to run directly at her and hesitated. I had my wand in hand but only used it to reinforce my Shield. When within arm's reach, I swatted the wand out of her hand. I almost stepped on it and stepped to the side. Failing to see the rock next to it, I stumbled and fell on top of Ms. Granger. A sickening thought flashed though my head: Great. Now she will think I am trying to force unlawful carnal knowledge upon her.

She had a look of complete terror. "Get this Death Eater off me," she screamed. With my Shield Charm broken by being in contact, with her I rolled her on top of me. "I'm not a Death Eater, Ms Granger. Now would you tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to stop or they will hit you instead of me."

"If you aren't a Death Eater," Mr. Weasley said in a dangerously low voice, "why are you using Hermione as a shield?"

I rolled my eyes, and said, "How many Americans do you know who are Death Eaters? Also, you attacked me, not vice versa. Who is to say you Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, or you Ms. Granger, are not Death Eaters? If you see something you don't understand, do you always sic your boys on it?"

I could tell the attack on her character did the trick. After observing them for the few days, I knew that Ms. Granger was only trying to stop Mr. Weasley from attacking without provocation. She immediately stood trying to hide the blush and anger. "I didn't tell them to attack you. I don't attack without being provoked."

Mr. Potter interjected, "What are you doing here?"

Exasperated, I exhaled and continued, "First, let's level the playing field, . Expelliarmus! Accio wands!" To their shock, their wands flew from their hands and into mine. Carefully, I got up, keeping my eyes on the young men. "How do you know I'm not some tourist backpacking through England? Until the three of you tried shuffle me off this mortal coil, this looked like a nice peaceful park."

Their moment of silence indicated I had made my point. With a look of sudden triumph, Ms. Granger replied, "I can understand you recognizing Harry, but you would never know myself nor Ron. What are..."

"I'm pissed off, is what I am," I said, interrupting in frustration. Composing myself, I continued, "If I may continue with my introduction." I waited for them not to reply. "My name is David Blackwood. I have been appointed your new Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor." There was a sudden look of fear on their terror on their faces. Ms. Granger spoke for them all. "What happened to Professor McGonagall?"

For a moment I stared at her with confusion. I realized they have already known many who died because of this war. "Nothing at all. As headmistress, she cannot hold either a teaching title or Head of one House since she is now over the entire school."

Comprehension came to her. "Of Course! It's in the rules listed in Hogwarts, a History."

The two young men groaned.

"Now, please, gentlemen . Knowledge of such information is not a bad thing," I said. Ms Granger was now beaming at me,. "Knowledge is one of the greatest tools, and tempered with Wisdom, it's unstoppable. This, I feel, both of you need, Mr. Weasley." I should be dead from the look he was giving me after that chiding. Fortunately, looks don't kill.

Mr. Potter came to my defense,. "You know he's right, Ron."

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to give a scathing retort, but saw the smirks on his friends' faces and looked abashed. With a snort, he turned and stormed off. Before the rest of the trio could move, I Apparated into his path. With an apologetic look, I said, "I was out of line for insulting you in front of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I can tell you have high regard for her. I understand not wanting to lose face in front of her." I extended my hand,. "I do apologize, and hope you can come to trust me."

Mr. Weasley said, with a smirk, "Yeah, I'm gonna trust you." Then he turned and walked away. I turned back to the other two, just in time for them to walk past me. Ms. Granger turned and looked in my direction,. "Wands," was all she said while holding out her hand.

Defeated, I handed her the three wands. She snatched them deftly from my hand and walked away, catching up with the rest of the trio. I stood rubbing my temples, shaking my head in disgust. Not of their behavior, but mine. I made so many mistakes today. It made me question if they will trust me at all. I moved back to gather my things strewn on the ground.

Finished restoring the bench to the original condition, I spotted an odd-looking cat in the tree line. It was a grey cat, with black stripes and spots covering the cat's body. The stripes seemed to form what looked like a pair of glasses around the eyes. I have seen enough cats in my time to realize that this one was not happy with me. Its stare bore into me. When I looked it in the eyes, it did not look away. Feeling very tired, I spoke to it like it was human. "If I see you tomorrow, I hope you won't be as angry with me."

As I turned to leave, my stomach dropped as I heard a voice behind me. "It depends, Mr. Blackwood. Do you feel that was a productive first meeting with your assignments?"

Steeling my resolve, I turned to face that last person I wanted to witness to my-getting-to-know-you scene. "No, Headmistress McGonagall, that would be a step back from them attending Hogwarts."

She studied me for, to me, what seemed like an eternity. With a defeated look, she said, "No, it was Mr. Weasley's fault. He attacked without a reasonable motive. So the outburst, though very small, was understandable." Her face changed to almost relief. "Even though he is considered an adult, I am glad you did not use any spells against him or the other two."

I laughed dryly,. "If I had, they would have never stepped foot inside Hogwarts again. Besides they were using such elementary spells for attacking. I learned those enchantments when I was in Junior High."

She suddenly became very icy in her demeanor,. "I'll have you know Hogwarts is one of the most advanced in our curriculum. Those spells were advanced even for their age."

I held up my hand in defense. "I in no way meant to offend, I forget that I was home schooled in magical theory. My parents pushed me very hard from a young age. The level spells they were teaching me almost got me badly hurt many times. I wish I could have learned at a slower pace. In a safer enviernment."

With a deep breath she started to relax, "No I should not have snapped. These times have been so relentless. I was not expecting to be headmistress for another 30 years."

Sitting down and motioning her over to the bench, I said, "You have every right to be mad at me. I inadvertently accused my Headmistress their teaching is lacking."

I sat with my back against the bench's arm rest, my leg draped across the bench. I wanted put distance between her. When someone is speaking about a sensitive and emotional subject, do not touch them unless they give you permission. She sat very straight, not facing me with her hands in her lap and continued.

"This is a touchy subject for me. For many years now there was an accused Death Eater on the board of governors for Hogwarts." She shot me a sideways glance as I automatically gasped in shock. "Unfortunately, that person had enough money to buy his way onto the board. He is now in Azkaban after attacking a group of current student while at the Ministry of Magic over a year ago. His son, who now we know is a Death Eater, was sent to kill my mentor. Serverus Snape killed him instead."

"Who was your mentor?"

With an ere of authority she answered, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was my friend and mentor. My, I mean his office has not changed since he died. I also don't have the heart to use as personal password." Her voice started to crack. "I feel that if I don't make any changes I will walk in one day and he will be there, Albus pacing back and forth in the middle of his office." She was barley able to finish her statement when she broke down.

Just to let her know I cared and I was listening, I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder. To my shock she suddenly grabbed me in a strong hug as she buried her face in my chest and sobbed. I am not certain how long we were there for but I only stayed quiet and let her have her time to cry.

I theorized in my doctoral thesis that women are stronger than men when it comes to dealing with stress. Males bottle up and never touch the bad feelings thinking they are weak for showing that. Females give them time to let it out. They have the strength to move on.

After a while Minerva calmed herself and started to relax. Slowly she pulled away, as I quickly transfigured a blank sheet of paper into a soft handkerchief. She had a warm smile as she lightly dabbed her tears away. I had the oddest feeling someone was watching us. My eyes darted across the park, meeting the eyes of Ms. Granger. She was in shock, seeing her headmistress crying, but she was startled when we locked eyes, and bolted like a deer in the wild.

I sat quietly pondering this new information about Ms. Granger when Minerva brought me out of my thoughts. "Do you want me to go and talk to her? It may give that extra push she would need in trusting you."

Smiling, I said, "Thank you for the offer, Minerva, but they have to trust me on my merit, not on someone else's word. Even though your word would hold a lot of weight with your students." Wanting to lighten the mood I changed topic slightly. "I did not think Sherbet Lemon would be a password you would choose."

Looking at me with a mock shrewdness, she said, "And what would be more fitting for me?"

I acted like I was pondering for a moment, then I put on a smug look, and said, "I would say something Latin. The first thing that comes to my mind is caput draconis."

With a shocked look on her face, she said, "Who told you?"

"Told me what?"

"The first password of the year I like to use for the Gryffindor common room is that. Wait. Are you one of those–what is the word–Silhouetters in your FBMI?"

I gave her an odd look like the RCA dog. The way the dog's head is slightly tilted to the side. On it's face with a look of confusion and wonder of the sound coming out of the ancient gramophone. Then it hit me. "Oh, you mean a profiler in our Federal Bureau of Magical Investigation? I had toyed with the idea, but I wanted to use this skill to help mold young lives."

"I am very glad you are so up front with me. Now I will take my leave of you." She said standing up.

I stood with her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Are you certain you would not like to stay and talk more about what you told me?"

She lightly patted my hand. "Thank you, but I can only reveal so much. Don't worry we will speak more of this." With that, she hugged me one more time. "Thank you so much for listening." Before I could reply, she had let go and, with a small pop, was gone.

I gathered my things and made the lonely trek back to Ms. Figg's home. The next day was about as productive, except there was no violence involved. The group of the three youths made their usual arrival. When they noticed me, the two young men chose to ignore me. Ms. Granger had placed me on her agenda.

She had what looked like a school study planner in her hand, and she was checking over her schedule. She marked something off her page and made a beeline to the bench where I sat. She was about twenty feet from me when she addressed me. "I want to talk to you, Mr. Blackwell."

"Blackwood," I corrected her. Why can't anyone get my last name right? It's Black and Wood, two very simple words if you place them together.

She seemed to ignore my words. She shoved my files into a pile and sat down. She turned and pointed her finger at me. "What did you say to Headmistress McGonagall that hurt her?"

Not giving her the satisfaction of becoming angry, I replied, "I said nothing to hurt Headmistress McGonagall."

"Really?" she retorted sarcastically. "Why was she crying?"

"I would be happy to tell you, but I do not want to break the trust I have with her."

Her voice was low with a sharp edge like a knife. "Who do you think you are, a psychologist? There is no way you are older than me. So this pretending to be a professor to try and impress me won't get you into my knickers."

"Actually, I am a psychiatrist. I have a doctoral in both psychology and Transfiguration. Yes, I did graduate early," I said, pulling my passport from my pocket. "I am 26 years old. Why would you think…" She snatched the passport from my hand. "That I, as you so eloquently said, was trying to get into your knickers?"

Closely studying the leather-encased document, she said, "Yesterday you tackled me to the ground and rolled me on top of you. That seems a little forward, if not inappropriate or illegal."

"I do apologize if I made you feel like that." I said in a worried voice. "You have to remember, I was trying to keep myself from harm. When I fell on you, I was trying not to break your wand."

She sat still pondering my reply for a moment. I added, "You are a very beautiful young woman." She tried to hide the blush. "You have to realize I would never endanger my new position because of a student."

Her face hardened. "Well, don't worry about it. Besides, I won't be attending Hogwarts next term. It's not like I fancy you or anything." She stood and glared at me,. "Since you won't tell me why my headmistress was hurt, we have nothing more to say." With that she left the park, not even stopping for the other two. I swear, even with my years of study, I will never get the female species.

The next day was not on my top ten list for the best days of my life. As Shakti Gawain said, "The universe will reward you for taking risks on its behalf."

I got up that morning to be greeted by a particularly dense fog outside. I felt like crap. Not to say I was sick, but I had no real motivation. I skipped a shower that day and left my hair almost unkempt. I had pulled it back into a messy ponytail. I put on and old ratty shirt. It was oversized with a huge cartoon rat driving a car, above the words 'Rat Race.' Ms. Figg made what looked like a delicious breakfast but to me it had no real taste to it. I trudged along the path toward the park, almost turning around many times and going home to sleep. I assumed it was a combination of feeling like I had failed in front of my new boss and the dreary weather. It would have to get better, I thought.

I found my usual bench and slouched into my usual seat. Here are the notes from that day, what little of them they are:

6:45am: Sit on bench.

7:00am: The kids I am babysitting have not shown up. I wonder if they ever will again.

7:45am: Kids, my assignment, whatever, show up. Not much to say. Must be as bored as me. They have no books, must be tired of studying.

8:45am: Nothing to talk about they are sitting there. It is getting colder. It reminds me of when I went home in '93' for spring break. At noon it was 80 degrees by 5:00pm it was snowing outside. I was stuck in my house parent's till until my flight back to school. That is a depressing memory.

9:45am: The two boys leave. Ms. Granger is walking over. I am in no mood to argue with her today. Go to Hogwarts or don't go who cares.

End of notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cost Of Trust, Never Too High

_I found my usual bench and slouched into my usual seat. Here are the notes from that day. What little of them they are._

_6:45am: Sit on bench._

_7:00am: The kids I am babysitting have not shown up. I wonder if they ever will again._

_7:45am: Kids, my assignment whatever, never showed up. Not much to say. Must be as bored as me. They have no books, must be tired of studying._

_8:45am: Nothing to talk about they are sitting there. It is getting colder. It reminds me of when I went home in '93' for spring break. At noon it was 80 degrees by 5:00pm it was snowing outside. I was stuck in my house parent's till until my flight back to school. That is a depressing memory._

_9:45am: The two boys leave. Ms. Granger is walking over. I am in no mood to argue with her today. Go to Hogwarts or don't go who cares._

_End of notes._

Chapter 3: Cost of Trust, Never too High

"What are you writing?" The young witch interrupted my slow note taking.

"Not much wanted to have some information for later to review."

"You wanted to get inside information on us. You want to make us go back to Hogwarts." As I recall it now this would have been a rude conversation but she was speaking in a droll voice.

"You must give me a lot of credit if I have that much control over you." I retorted in the middle of a yawn, "Right now I don't rightfully care if you go or not."

She turned and was about to retort, but her demeanor suddenly change. Her face went white as a ghost. She opened her mouth like she was going to scream but nothing cam out her bottom lip quivering like a leaf.

I could feel a cold shiver run down my spine. The only thing I could focus on was a memory of my cat dieing in my arms. As I turned to look at what had gotten Ms. Granger in this state I noticed the frost that was quickly spreading over the lawn killing the grass around us. There in the tree line some 50' away was something I thought I would never see again Dementors. When I was 12 they had outlawed the use of them in the USA. Luckily I already had my wand in my hand on instinct.

I shouted to Ms. Granger, "Keep your wand trained on them and run!"

I barely heard her quivering voice, "I don't have it."

I could tell she was already standing and about to run without being able to protect herself. I reach to keep her from running at the same time she let out a blood curdling scream. My hand only grasped air as she already bolted. The deathly entities were about 20' from me when I ran to stop her.

You always here about people saying the world around you can slow down to a crawl. I felt my feet were weighted down with cement. I felt the Dementors dart past me and surround the petrified Ms. Granger. She had made it to the middle of the park only to succumb to her fear and fell into the fetal position. There were 10 of those creatures of filth closing in on her. The macabre scene reminded me of sharks in a feeding frenzy.

I quickly dodged between them and grabbed her in my arm. I wanted to make her realize I was there and would keep their rotting hand off her. She immediately buried her face in my chest sobbing. The world was starting to loose focus. I was having flashbacks of things in my past that I still haunt. With my wand held high I concentrated on a memory buried deep in my mind. There is was my memory of my wand choosing me and confirming it was a rare wand. My mind seized the memory and I screamed, "Expecto Patronum!"

First a blinding light erupted from my wand like a beacon in the middle of a hurricane. I watch in awe as a huge bear like creature leapt from my wand. I was a large as a bear and first I thought it was a grizzly until I saw it was equally back and white. It was tearing the putrid creature limb from limb.

Suddenly I remembered I was cradling Ms. Granger to my chest when I made her presence known, "Is that? Is that a Panda?"

I tried to laugh but it came a as raspy almost cough. The panda had forced the Dementors away from us and was giving chase to what I feared was the neighborhood. Luckily my fear was abated when two equally ghostly creature appeared blocking the Dementors retreat, a stag and a Jack Russell terrier.

A wave of relief flooded my mind, as the last Dementor was decimated. Slowly I chewed on the piece of chocolate I had taken from my pocket and shared with Ms. Granger. I mused to myself about the argument I had with my mother. She always insisted I keep a least a small piece of chocolate for this very reason. I would have bet you every Galion in Ft Knox I would never need it. Don't tell my mother I was wrong I would never hear the end of it.

Unfortunately this was not the end of my harrowing day. Well it does end quickly enough for me. It doesn't mean the day was knocked down from number three in my top five all time worst days.

The two young men sprinted toward us. With a thud I was quickly knocked out of the way so Mr. Weasley could smother Ms. Granger in a protective embrace. I rolled my eyes while thinking, 'I wish this young man would not see me as a threat. If anything he should be looking at his best friend. The look of complete relief on his face is priceless.'

Slowly I stood up while studying the trio in front of me. Mr. Potter was crouched behind the two stroking her back soothingly. Ms. Granger was becoming lucent to the world and looked as if Mr. Weasley was still smothering her. I quietly stepped up, "give her some room to breathe Mr. Weasley. She has had a rough morning."

He only glared at me but begrudgingly loosed his grip from around her. She gave me a grateful smile, "I am ok Ron, and you can let go now." He looked hurt for a moment but relented to her command.

The uncomfortable silence was interrupted by a huge thunderclap. My mind was now clear enough that I could realize that we needed to get out of the on coming storm. The lightshow and sound was wondrous. I herded the youth toward the edge of the park and was going to follow them to Mr. Potter's residence when I remembered my belongings on the bench. I wanted to make certain the new adults made it back to their place safe. The frustrating part, I did not want my notes falling into some weirdo's hands and posted on both Internets. Laptops can be replaced but these were private thought that should not be shared.

I turned and sprinted across the park without word to the three. I could just hear Ms. Granger yell what could have been, "wait up." I was almost to the bench when the flood gate opened from the sky. In an instant I was soaked to the bone. I quickly did a water repelling charm on my bag so the laptop would not short out. I could barely hear Ms. Granger over my shoulder, for the pounding rain and thunder around me. I could have sworn she said, "Get out of the rain! YO!"

With out looking up I spun to move toward her. I stopped short in confusion because she was pointing at me. There was a look of fear like she sees another Dementor. I realized she was point over her shoulder and I could hear, I swore, was thunder building behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder just in time to see a large horn burry in my shoulder between my arm and shoulder blade. I was immediately lifted off the off my feet. The thought that flash though my mind was I had been gored by a bull, but there was not another horn in my left shoulder. Even in mortal peril I was trying to figure out what gored me. Those thought were immediately erased when I thought liquid hot metal was being injected by the horn in my shoulder it was wreaking havoc on my shoulder and my arm lost all feeling.

The thing that lifted me off the ground was now on the move with me perched on it head like a rag doll hood ornament. It was running though the park the only reason I knew my position was I could hear Ms. Granger screaming as I went by her. My vision was clouded in red with white stars exploding in my eyes with every step the thing made.

I could see my red vision start to fade on the edges. Instinctively I reached for my wand and pointed as best I could over my shoulder. With a loud booming voice I yelled "Stupefy!"

I felt the huge beast lurch and topple forward. My body still skewered on this horn my legs went under the animal's head and body at it slammed onto the ground. The thing fell on my like a ton of bricks I could feel the weight crushing me as the horn was still imbedded in me. It fell still in full run so it's body mass made it slide across the wet lawn for a few feet tearing at my pants and ripping my shoes off.

The behemoth came to rest on the edge of the park. My left arm still hung useless at my side my legs and thigh were trapped under the beast with me on my stomach. The horn kept my chest upright so my back was in excruciating pain from being bent backwards. My odd thoughts came back to me at that moment, 'Why didn't I take yoga?'

Slowly my back started to straighten out I was lying on my stomach the sharp object no longer imbedded in my shoulder. The heavy weight was so much lighter now. I slowly pushed myself up with my right arm, yep left one still lifeless. The grass felt cold to my feet, with all the water, as I turned to look at my attacker. I was starting to shiver, I hoped from the cold. There sprawled on the ground was an unconscious person. They had on a long black cloak. The face was hidden behind a sick skull mask.

I trained my wand on him as the three youths came to my aid. "A Death Eater!' was all that Mr. Weasley could say. Ms. Granger was beside me. I did not realize till I say my left hand move she was examining it. "Can you move you arm?"

I pondered for a moment my mind trying to will the lifeless appendage to move. As I grasped my arm pulling it across my body, "No, I can't seem…"

BOOM! I felt my body shoved off my feet landing with a thud on my left side. My hand still grasped my lifeless arm. My left ear was ringing and I could not hear a thing. I felt hands from the three turn me on my side my right arm straightened outlying at my side. I could not really hear what the trio was saying. I could make out Ms. Granger looking at my face yelling I think, "Harry Ron, get help! Professor Blackwood stay awake we are getting help."

Then I realized I never let go of my arm. I slowly looked across my body and my brain could not interpret the data it was receiving. There in my hand was my left arm. The arm was severed at the shoulder, but there was no blood the end was black and charred like an overcooked piece of meat. I looked at Ms. Granger and said, "Oh! You did not say get out of the rain yo. You said Look out for the Rhino. But that was not a Rhino that was an Erumpent." Then the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Then I realized I never let go of my arm

_Then I realized I never let go of my arm. I slowly looked across my body and my brain could not interpret the data it was receiving. There in my hand was my left arm. The arm was severed at the shoulder, but there was no blood the end was black and charred like an overcooked piece of meat. I looked at Ms. Granger and said, "Oh! You didn't say get out of the rain 'yo'. You said Look out for the Rhino. But that was not a Rhino that was an Erumpent." Then the world went black_.

Chapter 4: When You Assume…

The world started to take shape. I felt warm and comfortable. I could hear people around me speaking quietly, but I could tell it was an animated conversation. "What are we doing here?" a male voice stated.

"Ron!" whom I surmised was Ms. Granger retorting, "We are here because he put his life on the line for me. He did not have to protect me from those Dementors. So it is my fault he is in here."

"I think you fancy him." Mr. Weasley hissed.

"If I do what business is it of yours?"

"What business is it of mine?" he bit back sarcastically, "you are my girl, and I don't like it when my girl starts liking somebody else."

Ms. Granger's voice went to a yell, "Your Girl!"

"Shush…" Mr. Weasley interrupted.

Now in a heated whisper, "When in the hell did I become your property? Hmm?"

"I did not mean it like that," he replied, "and you know it. What I meant was we are dating."

"Oh really," her voice dripped heavily with sarcasm, "I am glad you finally told me. How long have we been going out?"

I guess my body twitched or something Mr. Weasley's voice went to a low whisper, "this is not the place to talk about our private affairs, he could hear."

"So now it is an affair!" her voice razing a little louder, "what do you think of me a scarlet woman? We can talk about it right now. I don't care if Professor Blackwood woke up and told you off." There was a tense moment of silence, I think so Ms. Granger could collect her thoughts. "When did I say yes to you asking me out?"

"You didn't. I assumed since we have been staying in the same place and hanging out all the time that we were going out."

"No Ronald, that means we have been friends. We have been helping to take care of Harry. That is why we are living in the same place. Is that why you said you would stay with Harry? So we would date?" her voice lost all pretence of quiet and it was a full blown argument.

"No I did it because I wanted to make certain you were not…" his voice trailed off trying to take back what he started to say.

Ms. Granger already caught on, "You arrogant ass. You volunteered to make certain that I was not going to shag Harry behind your back." The silence was defining. Mr. Weasley mumbled something, "What was that Ronald?"

"I said if the wand fits!"

That very moment I could hear metal scraping on tile as both, I assumed the opponents jumped to there feet. I took this moment to open my eyes to see the two standing face to face. Ms. Granger's right hand had a handful of Mr. Weasley's shirt. Her left hand held her wand pointed at the floor, ready to come up and hex the young angry man in her clutches. Mr. Weasley stood his face redder than his hair. His arms crossed over his chest almost daring her to try something.

The small room, I am getting ahead of myself. The room itself was white with simple black and white checkered tiles. There was a window, but the blinds were drawn. I could tell it was daylight. The Sun was out or as much as could be said for dreary London. The room was square in shape I would guess about 10' X 10.' There was nothing on the walls. The two chairs the quarreling duo ejected them from were at the end of the bed. The bed itself was situated with the headboard on the right of the door. It was a twin bed. Ok, now back to them.

Ms. Granger's voice was low and dangerous, "Get this though your dumb ass that is perched on your shoulders. We are not dating. We were friends but now I think you ruined that just now. If you ever make a suggestion like that again I will turn you from a rooster to a hen in one flick. Don't think I won't do it, you prick!"

I bolted up as Ron wrenched her hand from his shirt and yelled, "Don't you touch me again you… Filthy… Little… Mud…"

"Hold it right there, Mr. Weasley!" I interrupted their little spat that was turning violent. My hand pointing like it had a wand in it. "You had better get out while you still can."

He did the first smart thing since I woke up, more since I had known him. Mr. Weasley retreated toward the door. I knew it was too good to be true as he turned with a sneer on his face, "So it is true you do fancy her. Don't worry I will make certain you won't be mine or anyone else's professor at Hogwarts."

"Mister, you have said quite enough, unless you are apologizing, leave. Consider you presence no longer welcome." I commanded calmly.

I guess my volume carried farther than I realized. There were people I did not know rushing in, knocking Mr. Weasley to the ground in all the kayos. I did recognize Madam Pomfrey among the group. 'Why is it that in the wizarding world everyone's Seemed to be dressed if they were living in the nineteenth Centrury? Oh well I could not tell you.'

"What is the meaning of this?" she commanded bringing the room to a halt.

I recognized Mr. Potter; he was starting to pull Mr. Weasley to his feet. There was a heart shaped face young woman with purple hair keeping a careful eye on me and Ms. Granger. A shabby dressed man with graying hair was trying to assist Mr. Potter. He looked sickly, like he burned the candle at both ends. An unlearned person would underestimate him as a threat. I could tell from the moment I looked in to his eyes. I didn't want to be on his bad side. When I got a good look at his face he looked too young to have all that grey. Also there were two identical young men with shocking red hair and an uncanny resemblance to Mr. Weasley as well. They did not actually come into the room they stood snickering at the door. I was worried there would be retribution especially from, I assume twins, about ejecting what mostly was some family of theirs. I know I was in some sort of medical care but I did not want more.

The silence was broken by a very quiet whimper. All eye turned to where Ms. Granger had sank back into her seat. Her face was buried in her hands and her body was shaking with each hitch and sobs that emitted from her. My heart went out to her, but I was distracted by the very angry voice of Mr. Potter. "What did you do to Hermione?" he accused very heatedly.

I thought he was accosting his friend, Mr. Weasley. When I looked to him suddenly all eyes were on me, 'Great!' I mused 'now everyone is going to have a piece of me for just waking up.' I took a calming breath, "Before you loose you venom on me, Mr. Potter. Please inquire to your," lacing the next word with sarcasm, "_friend _why Ms. Granger is in this state."

With wary eyes all not crying shifted to Mr. Weasley. I broke the tense silence, "Well, please explain why I requested you to leave the room."

"Oh Sure," he bit back, "Make me look like the bad guy."

I very slowly started rubbing my temples with my thumbs my hands covering my brow from in frustration. "Fine," replying shortly, "If Mr. Weasley will not explain himself then I want him out of this room. This is what I wanted in the first place."

Slapping Mr. Potter's hand away, Mr. Weasley quickly stood and barreled his way out of the room. Shoving his, I assume, brothers into the room. The door slammed behind him with a resounding thud. I made the connection that the crack I heard next was Mr. Weasley Apparating away. Ms. Granger started to sob louder now that her offender was gone.

Mr. Potter immediately rushed to her side. The rest of the group was still sizing me up. The grey haired man, now frustrated looking, broke the ice, "What in Merlin's beard is going on here?"

I started to explain, "I was waking up when…"

"No professor," Ms. Granger found her voice, "I was my fault." She gulped in a couple of breaths before I could get over the shock of her incorrect revelation she continued, "I hurt Ron and now I don't know where he went." The last part was almost unintelligible as she started to cry again. She stood and pushed her way by Mr. Potter. The others seemed to be giving her a wide birth. I knew in her current mood she might do something drastic either to herself, or if she found, Mr. Weasley.

In a moment she was attempting to open the door. The purple hair woman reached for her but missed and fell on the graying gentleman hindering his attempt to stop her. As she opened the door, which swings away from my bed, I reached out and grabbed her with my left… Hey I had a left arm! Thank you God! I grabbed her wrist as she was halfway out the door.

I was worried she would drag me out the door with her when I grabbed her. A weird yet gross sound came from my shoulder. "Slurp, POP!" The 'pop' came with painful consequences. What felt like tendrils of lightning shot though my head and down my body. My body went into automatic mode. My voice boomed out a guttural yawp of, "SHIT!" My other hand immediately clamped onto the arm, in fear of it coming off again. The hand was still clasped like a vice around Ms. Granger's wrist. I pulled my arm back so quick it caught her off guard.

She in shock from being cursed at was pulled onto her posterior into the room between the twins. The two were completely engrossed in the action around them like they were watching a drama on TV. All they needed was a bucket of popcorn between them to top off their watching pleasure. Sure if there was Ms. Granger would be sitting in it right now. The oil stain from the butter would have been the cherry on top of her shit day.

The room went into motion. Madam Pomfery rushed to me quickly waving her wand over my shoulder. The twins, yeah they were still watching. The three that were left, the purple haired woman the old looking gentleman and Mr. Potter, rushed to Ms. Granger's aid.

I was brought back to pomfry's attention when she grabbed my arm and held straight out from my body. She cradled the arm with her back to me. Quietly she said, "Brace yourself." Before I could have her repeat, I yelled out again, "Shit!" I felt my arm pop back into socket.

Ms. Granger was inconsolable after my uncontrolled out burst. The three were trying to calm her down. I saw the grey haired guy pull out his wand. I turned to Pomfry she somehow knew the answer I needed and nodded I was Okay. I quickly turned back to the huddled groups just in time, "Don't cast that sir."

They all looked at me sharply. The grey hair man with his wand still at the ready, "Tell me why I should not place her under a cheering charm?"

"This is a depression brought upon by multiple systems, fear, shame, and regret." I replied calmly though Ms. Granger was still in a right state. "We must first take care of some of the symptoms before she can be cheered. The cheering charm would only take care of her depression her fear and shame would still be there."

He lowered his wand as I turned my attentions fully on Ms. Granger. She was no longer sobbing. She was being cradled by the protective arms of Mr. Potter. I watcher for a moment her body was tiring out from the onslaught of such crushing feelings. As I fear she would not look at any making certain not to be able to look at me.

I tried to get her attention, I wanted her to see I was Okay. "Ms. Granger," no response. A little more forceful, "Ms. Granger look at me." She buried herself deeper in Mr. Potter's chest at that. I took a risk by using her first name and making certain I used a calm soothing voice, "Hermione, please look at me."

This did the trick. The realization I was using her first name really struck home as she sat up from Mr. Potter and stopped crying. The fear and shame were still etched upon her face. I had to act fast if I before she slipped back. "I am Okay," her doubt started to cloud her vision, I tried to intercede, "Look at me Hermione I am okay." Her face was still doubtful. I mused in thought, 'In a world full of magic. Why does she have to be a doubting Thomas?'

First I looked to Pomfry again she seemed to understand and nodded. (To be a healer does you have to be psychic?) I reached out my left arm to her, inviting her to prove to herself I was not hurt. Slowly, like a wild animal trying to trust, she stood and move toward me. All eyes seemed to be glued to her, but they knew this was a journey that had to be made on her own. Any noise or break in concentration and she would not go thought with it. Apprehensively she made it across the room. Her touch at first was feather light, like I was going to exploded or something. Oh, yeah I did explode, or something. Then once the fear of explosion was gone she started really holding my shoulder.

I made her jump out of her thoughts, "Give it a tug. Let's see if it will stay."

She grabbed my wrist and with a light pull, my arm stayed in place. She looked to me as if asking what happened. I replied, "I think what happened was my arm was not fully in socket when it healed. When I grabbed you it pulled out completely." I tuned to Pomfrey, "Was I correct in my diagnosis?"

"Well I usually don't like it when people diagnose their own injuries, but since I am here and, yes you are correct." She stated reluctantly.

My vision was suddenly blocked by a mass of brown hair as I Ms. Granger engulfed me in a huge hug. "I am so sorry Professor Blackwood. If it was not for me you would not be here."

"Ms. Granger did you, tell those Dementors to attack you?"

She still held on and replied quietly, "No, but…"

"Oh so you are saying that you made the Erumpent Animagus attack me and blow off my arm? Is that what you are saying?" I retorted in a patronizing, yet poking fun tone.

My comedic jab did the trick in getting her to stop crying. She had let go of me and crossed her arms in a huff, "you make it very hard for a person to place blame where it was needed. So I guess the only thing left of blame in your eyes it Ron. So…"

"No," interrupting her before she could get going again, "you had no control nor did not ask him to react the way he did. It is not your fault you don't have feelings for him. Besides he did go about it backwards."

"Backwards?" Both twins chimed in at the same time. Then they started to ping pong the next statement between them.

"How…"

"Can you…"

"Get dating…"

"Backwards?" They both finished.

"Before we go any further," I stated, "This information is kind of touchy for Ms. Granger. I know she is comfortable talking in front of yall…"

"Yall?" they all repeated in chorus.

I smiled knowingly, "Yes 'Yall' it is the conjunction of you and all, southern statement. I don't know if you already know my name. I am David Blackwood. At the end of my school year at Oxford," Ms. Granger seemed to perk up at this mention but let me continue, "I was hired as the new transfiguration professor at Hogwarts."

"We explained that to the twins," Ms Granger started, "Pointing at each they are Fred and George, AKA Gred and Feorge. They are _Ron's," _she bit out his name in disgust brothers."

"Great to meet you," they chimed in together then went ping pong again.

"Do you…"

"Really ride horses,"

"And have gun battles."

"In the streets?" they finished together.

I chuckled to myself, "Do you still pull swords out of stones and have jousts?" their faces went red, and "If that was true I would not be shooting guns I would be shooting arrows."

"Ohhhh!" they said in understanding.

Ms. Granger getting us back on track, "Anyway, this is Professor Lupin,"

"Former," he interjected.

"Former," Ms. Granger stated rolling her eyes, "professor at Hogwarts, and the best we had, for Defense against the Dark Arts."

Blushing he stood from his crouching position clasping my hand, "Please call me Remus," turning the young woman, "This violet hared young lady you see is Nymphadora Tonks."

As she passed by Remus to shake my hand, she elbowed him in the ribs, "Git," under her breath, "Great to meet you, and call me _Tonks." _giving Remus a sideways glance as she shook my hand.

Smirking, "I take it there is a sore spot when it comes to your name?"

Remus groaned, but my attention was drawn back to Tonks. She so sweetly replied, "I am so glad I got to you in time. So I could do this." Immediately she punched me in the left arm.

Rubbing me arm as the rest of the room quietly snickered, "So quick to violence, and even though a little maladroit I would say an Auror."

Shock showed on her face, "You are a profiler."

"Of sorts," I sat up in bed Indian style. "With My Doctorate in Psychology it comes with the territory. For instance, I would need to be an Animagus around the full moon with Remus."

"Now you're creeping us out," she retorted. Remus seemed to shift nervously from foot to foot at my revelation.

I smiled warmly at Remus, "I fear your disease, Remus. It's a Disease same as a cold. While you take the proper precautions it can't be passed to another person. Since it is a disease it doesn't define who you are. By the way where am I, St Mungo's?" apprehensively I asked the group.

All Smiling sympathetically the twins chimed in, "No, We decided"

Fred, "To keep this little incident,"

George, "Out of the press for,"

Both, "safety reasons."

"Who was my attacker?" I asked matter-of-factly.

The room seemed to go quiet, "It was a Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov." Hermione spat it out like she had eaten something foul.

"Yes," I said recalling what I had read, "The battle at The Department of Mysteries. I am glad you recovered well. I have heard of that spell and it can kill. In America it is an unforgivable."

"It was a tough recovery but I have been completely healed for a while." She said smiling affectionately.

It turned to Mr. Potter who was keeping quiet in the background, "I am sorry about your godfather."

"You look like him," was his only reply.

"Hagrid had attacked him," she interjected, "for that very reason. Since the patient is felling better, I will take my leave."

Forgetting my modest, when she turned to step out the door, I flung the covers off while hopping from the bed. It was then I quickly checked for clothes. I was wearing my Eskimo Joe green plaid pants and a simple white under shirt. Before she could react swept her up in a hug. "Thank you so much," I gushed while hugging her, "If not for your knowledge of medical magic I would be giving you half this hug."

She trilled a small giggle, and embraced me back, "this was one of the better reactions I had to my treatments." Smiling she left the room and apparated away.

As I got back into bed, the twins started ribbing me, "Have a thing for older women eh?"

George, "Stay away."

Fred, "from our mother."

Both, "If you please."

I started to chuckle and come back at their banter, but Hermione struck back will claws out, "wait till I tell your mother what you said about her. Besides there is no way he fancies Madam Pomfrey."

"Now, now Ms. Granger…" I started to reply.

"Stop calling me that," looking confused at her she continued, her voice went timid, "you can call me Hermione if you want."

The faces of the twins lit up like they had gotten Christmas early. The couple smiled and tilted their heads as if saying, 'ah how cute.' Mr. Potter on the other hand seemed to draw more into himself. I was snapped back to the twins who were whispering to themselves about how they could use this against her.

If looks could kill then the twins would be dead where they sat. The look Ms. Granger was giving them was priceless. I could tell she was about to pound them. I quickly placed my hand on her shoulder to keep her sitting on the end of the bed. "Clam down Ms…" She shot me a look, "Hermione, I am certain the twins did not mean it like their brother."

My attempt at diverting away from a fight worked. They all shifted their attention back to our original topic. Remus asked the question that I am certain was on their minds, "What did you mean by backwards?"

"He had assumed Hermione was dating him, but never asked Hermione out. That was not the reason I kicked him out of my room." I stopped there hoping the group of wizards would not press me for more information.

"Please enlighten us." Mr. Potter chimed in seriously. He had not moved from his position in the corner with his arms crossed.

I was so scared of them thinking I was lying, I stuttered out, "H-h-h-he called…"

Hermione helped me out, "He called me a mud-blood." The room erupted in shouts of expletives. If they were not on their feet they were now. All faces were masked in rage.

Mr. Potter was heading toward the door, "He had better be packed and out of the Dursley's home by the time I get there."

I guess I was the goalie for the room. Mr. Potter was the second person I did not let pass as I held him back. "Why do you think I kicked him out, Mr. Potter?" He glared at me as I continued, "we need to keep calm heads. Before we rush off and do something that could get us in real trouble."

"What we need to do is damage control," Remus spoke. "Case in point, the threat of Ron getting our new professor fired before he can teach his first class. He is not breaking any laws dating our Hermione."

"Hold on, the status of me dating Hermione…" I was interrupted by a stern female voice.

"Yes," Mistress McGonagall said coolly, "Please elaborate on you dating one of my students, Mr. Blackwood."


	5. Chapter 5

I guess I was the goalie and the door the goal

_I guess I was the goalie and the door the goal. Mr. Potter was the second person I did not let pass as I held him back. "Why do you think I kicked him out, Mr. Potter?" He glared at me as I continued, "we need to keep calm heads. Before we rush off and do something that could get us in real trouble."_

"_What we need to do is damage control," Remus spoke. "Case in point, Ron getting our new professor fired before he can teach his first class. Just for having a relationship with our Hermione."_

"_Hold on, the status of me dating Hermione…" _

"Yes," I was interrupted by a stern female voice. Mistress McGonagall said coolly, "Please elaborate on you dating one of my students, Mr. Blackwood."

Chapter 5: Made and Ass of Me?

I swallowed the nervous bile that suddenly was in my mouth as I bet my lip. Slowly I turned to face a woman that looked on the verge of a conniption. I could feel my stomach churn as her death glare bore into me. Ms. Granger came to my defense, since all I would have replied was incoherent stammering and nervous babble.

"David and I aren't dating, Headmistress McGonagall," She bit back to my boss.

I wanted unsuccessfully the ability to morph into a fly right then. Headmistress crooked one eyebrow; my brain almost betrayed me again when a funny thought of how much she reminded me of a Vulcan. You know the TV show about the future and space?

She finally responded, "David?" She started sarcastically, "tell me, _David_, why I have parents accusing one of my professors of being a cradle robber."

In reply I set my resolve, "may we speak of this in private?" Looking to the group in the room hoping they would get the hint. All but Ms. Granger understood the importance of discretion and moved exit the room.

Ms. Granger stood her ground defiantly, "It is my fault that David is in the situation. So I should…"

"Leave the room, Ms. Granger!" I cut her off with too much force.

She stood for a moment looking to both myself and her mentor. We both stared back with a look of stone. Neither of us would budge from this argument. With her lower lip trembling she ran from the room.

The silence was deafening after the door slammed marking Ms. Granger's retreat. We being the remaining occupants of the room stared at each other. Like Boxers in a ring we silently waited for the other to throw the first punch in their impending debate.

"I would surmise this parent is a Weasley?" I did not wait for her to reply, the silence was all the reply I needed. "This is a report from an angry parent that was given a fictional tail of a torrid affair between an older man and a child." She was about to speak but a drove on. "The young man, I mean boy; in question was under a delusion of his own mind. I became aware of a small altercation between two of my students. This seemed to be becoming more heated argument. There was a danger of physical damage among the two students. I interrupted the altercation when a racist slur came into the mix. Since I am now defending my personal life and dating. I am very much single."

"So I should believe a still wet behind the ears professor I have only known a few weeks," she paused while she studied my look of hurt that flashed across my face which I tried to stifle. "Should I listen to a mother of seven? Who by the way has a husband in high standing with the Ministry of Magic?"

Looking nervous I stammered, "I know I can defend my own honor with certainty that I would never want to ruin my budding career." The Headmistress opened her mouth to retort as I continued, "is this the same mother in question who after reading a tabloid reporting about an affair between students, two in this room. She sent a howler to Ms. Granger?"

"Unfortunately," the now exhausted headmistress retorted, "The accuser isn't the one that has to prove themselves. When it comes to issues of this type of concern the accused has the burden of proof upon them."

With a look of defeat, "There are two options I can think of. I can go before the board of governors and please my case under vertuism. I could also give freely or have you extracted the memories from my mind to have them reviewed but the same board of governors." Squaring his shoulders with a look of determination he continued, "I will not resign."

"Why do you feel you have those options? I could have made this appearance to terminate you."

All in me felt suddenly hopeless that this career and future were completely ruined. With my shoulders slumped and my eyes closed, "Yes, Madam McGonagall, I will start packing. All of my notes will be giving to you for review in hopes some will assist my alternate."

"This is excellent Blackwood, for if this happens again."

My face brightened, "You're not going to fire me?"

"No David…"

"I am glad we are back to first names Minerva."

"Yes," she replied tiredly, "but please don't place in a position where we need to go formal again."

Looking confused, "So I am being taken off the project?"

"Of course I'm not taking you of the assignment."

"I don't want another issue cropping up like with Mr. Weasley."

"If we need," the headmistress pondered for a moment, "We will have a second observer come out and make certain there are no improprieties happening within my employment. I also know this is a crush she has on a hopeful candidate for her."

"I was hoping you would see that."

With a soft chuckle she retorted, "I may not have my Doctorate in psychology, but I know my students."

"I am feeling better now, shouldn't be time for your team to move the two undergraduates and myself to a new location?"

With a chuckle the headmistress replies, "You know your powers of observation are excellent."

Trying not to dwell on my blunder in the park I pressed on, "Where is the quartet taking me and our students?"

"David, you convinced them to come back?"

Shaking my head sadly, "not yet, but I believe in the power of positive thinking."

"That sounds like an excellent plan Professor Blackwood." Open in the door. "I will take my leave of you and let your escorts take you to a safe location."


End file.
